Trick and Treat!
by Airin4
Summary: Membuang mereka sama saja dengan membuang nyawamu...
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi!  
Holaa! Ini Kanatan! Hehehe.. Ini FF Kanatan sendiri.. Tapi, dibantuin sm Hime-chan juga sih.. Hanacchi? Aku males kerjasama sama dia! Nyebelin!  
Makorin?  
Ng.. Dia lagi ngerjain pr.  
Hohoho.. Daripada pusing dengerin ocehan Kanatan, cekidot aja ke FFnya!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid maupun lagu Treat and Trick bukan punya Kanatan!

Chapter 1

"Rin! Kau cantik sekali hari ini!"  
"Len! Kau juga tampan! Ayo kita belanja! Lalala.."  
Seorang gadis kecil berambut tosca tengah bermain dengan sepasang boneka jahitnya yang sudah usang. Kedua boneka itu diberi nama Rin dan Len olehnya.  
"Miku.. Ayo, waktunya makan siang!" seru seorang wanita dewasa memanggil gadis kecil tadi.  
"Hai, Okaa-san!" jawab gadis itu sambil membawa kedua boneka tadi bersamanya.

Diruang makan..

"Oto-san! Okaa-san! Ulang tahun Miku tahun ini dirayakan ya? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" rayu Miku.  
"Baiklah.. Miku kecil.." goda ayahnya.  
"Miku bukan anak kecil, Oto-san!" kata Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Hahaha!" tawa kedua orang tua Miku melihat tingkah putri mereka. Setelah selesai makan siang, Miku beserta kedua bonekanya kembali kekamar dan kembali bermain.  
"Naa~ Rin, Len! Ulang tahun Miku tahun ini dirayakan! Yatta!" seru Miku bahagia sambil memeluk Rin dan Len erat-erat. "Kira-kira hadiah dari Oto-san dan Okaa-san apa ya? Boneka? Sepatu? Gaun putri? Atau.. Buku? Huaa! Tak sabar menunggu besok!" khayal Miku. Saking senangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam.  
"Miku~" panggil ibunya. "Sudah malam.. Ayo tidur, sayang.." rayu ibunya.  
"Aah.. Miku belum mau tidur, Okaa-san!" bantah Miku.  
"Ayo sayang.. Besok kan kau ulang tahun, tuan puteri.." bujuk ibunya.  
"Aah! Tapi, Miku belum mengantuk!" rengek Miku.  
"Ayo tidur.. Kan tidak lucu kalau besok tuan puterinya bangun kesiangan.." kata ibunya sambil menyelimuti puteri kecilnya.  
"Baiklah.. Oyasumi!" seru Miku sambil memeluk sepasang boneka kesayaangannya.  
"Oyasumi, sweetheart.." kata ibubya sambil mengecup kening puterinya.

Keesokkan harinya, hari ulang tahun Miku..

"O tanjoubi omodetou, Miku!" seru seluruh hadirin yang datang.  
"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday Miku-chan.. Happy birthday to you.." nyanyian Happy Birthday menggema diseluruh ruangan. Miku kecil meniup lilin berbentuk angka 7.  
Para tamupun bergantian memberikan hadiah pada Miku. Kini, tiba giliran orang tua Miku yang memberikan kado mereka.  
"Untuk puteri kecil kami, Hatsune Miku.." kata ibunya sambil mengecup pipi Miku.  
"Okaa-san! Miku bukan anak kecil!" seru Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan berkacak pinggang. Sontak seluruh hadirin tertawa melihat tingkah Miku.  
"Baiklah, baiklah.. Ini hadiah dari kami, Miku.." kata ayahnya sambik menyerahkan sebuah kado. Kado itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Motif kertas kadonya adalah gelembung sabun berwarna tosca dengan pita besar yang juga berwarna tosca.  
"Huwaaa! Miku buka sekarang ya!" kata Miku bersemangat.  
"Eits.. Jangan dibuka sekarang dong.." kata ibunya.  
"Yahh.. Tapi, arigatou, minna-san!" kata Miku sambil membungkuk.  
"Sama-sama Miku-chan.." sahut seluruh tamu.

.

Seusai pesta, Miku dan kedua orang tuanya membuka semua hadiah.  
Sekarang, tiba saat kado dari ayah dan ibu Miku. Saat dibuka isinya..  
"Waaahhh! Boneka teddy bear!" seru Miku bahagia.  
"Iya.. Jadi, sekarang kau tidak perlu bermain dengan dua boneka yang sudah jelek itu Miku.." kata ibunya sambil mengambil Rin dan Len dan berjalan kearah gudang.  
"Tapi-"  
"Tidak ada tapi Miku.. Boneka ini jauh lebih bagus daripada dua boneka itu.. Boneka itu sudah jelek dan berdebu.." bujuk ayahnya.  
"Baiklah.." kata Miku.  
"Bagus! Nah, sekarang sudah larut, ayo tidur dengan Teddy!" kata ayahnya sambil menyelimuti Miku.  
"Aahh.. Miku belum mau tidur!" rengek Miku seperti malam sebelumnya.  
"Jangan begitu! Nanti Teddynya Oto-san kembalikan ketokonya!" ancam ayahnya.  
"Ah! Baiklah.. Oyasumi!" kata Miku sambil memeluk erat boneka teddynya.  
"Oyasumi, Miku.." kata ayahnya sambil mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu, digudang..  
Dua boneka milik Miku; Rin dan Len, tiba-tiba dikeliling cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Tak lama, Rin yang sudah usang itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan pita besar putih dan 4 buah jepitan merapikan poninya. Dia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna kuning dengan renda hitam dan flat shoes berwarna kuning-hitam. Sementara Len berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki tampan dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam serta dasi kuning. Celana hitam dan sebuah sepatu putih.  
"Oyasumi, Miku.." ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan dengan seringai jahatnya.

Nyanyanya~ Kanatan comeback! Gimana? Seru g? G seru? Ya udah.. abaikan aja... eeeiiitttssssss... canda kok! Oh ya, reviewnya ya! Kalo g.. ceritanya g dilanjutin! SeeU!

-someone in someplace-

SeeU: hattcciiuuhh! Rasanya aku lg g flu.. siapa yg lgi ngomongin aku ya? Hiiyyy... atuutt


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-chan: Kita.. telat.. update.. *wajah horror*

Hanacchi: kau lupa sesuatu, Hime-chan.. kata SANGAT didepan kata TELAT *wajah horror juga*

Kanatan: Oh tidak.. ini buruk..

Makorin: Readers...

4uthor: GOMENASAAAIIII!

Hime-chan: Gomen banget kita telat update... _ _"

Hanatan: Daripada update mending cupdate! #korbaniklan

Kanatan: OOC

Makorin: Udahlah, kita suguhkan aja hasil ke-telat-an kita kepada para readers..

Kanatan: Kita g balas review dulu?

Hime-chan: Aku ya?

**Chisami Fuka**

**Masih kah? Bagaimana dengan Chappie yang ini? Gomen kalo masih kecepetan juga.. soalnya yang ngetik Makorin *ngelirik Mako* Makasih udah bilang idenya menarik!**

**Makorin: Apa Hime?**

**Hime-chan: Iie..**

**Ganbarimasuu!**

**Kuro Rei-Cha****n**

**Makasih udah dipuji~ Hime-chan dkk terharu lho, atas pujian singkat darimu itu... ^^**

**akenemori**

**Ibunya Miku? Entahlah. Anggap aja dia dirimu.. #plaaakkkkkk**

**Miku menderita, saya bahagiaa~ #digebukmikudayo**

**Gomen.. soalnya 'kan di Lagu aslinya begitu.. _ _"**

**vermiehans**

**Ya.. konflik yang sangat (tidak) seru.. *evil smirk***

**Udah updatee~~~!**

**Yami Nova**

**Kalau Miku dapat jatah Negi sebulan, maka saya dapet nendoroid segudang.. :D**

**Ngapain yaa? Pengen baget dikasih tau? #ditendang**

**Kalo jadi beruang... MAKA DIA AKAN MEMAKANMU~! #dibakar**

**Ini lanjut~~**

**Ryuuka Kagamine**

**Jangan panggil senpai ah~ saya (kami sih, sebenernya) merasa malu.. /**

**Ini lanjut~~ maaf telat (banget)..**

**Salam manis khusus untukmu~ Chu~! (Ueeekkksss...!)**

Hanacchi: Hime-chan~ udah balas reviewnya?

Hime-chan: udah!

Kanatan: balasan untuk Ryuuka-san diakhir-katanya g enak bgt.. -_-"

Makorin: Iya.. segala ada 'Chu~!'nya.. ieeww.. _ _l|l

Hanacchi: saya yakin dia akan muntah2 setelah mendapat 'Chu~!' dari si Hime *bisik2*

Hime-chan: Kalian ngomongin apa? #innocent face

Kanatan: G.. cuma ngomongin ayam tetangga minggu lalu mati abis di-Chu ama Hime.. *muka cool*

Hime-chan: HUWEEEE! Mas-ASDFGHJKLGWCVBN! *disumpel*

Makorin: Urusai!

Hanacchi: Udahlah, saya bacain Disclaimer aja!

**Disclaimer: Voca-chan dan Utau-chan buka milik saya ataupun mereka *ngelirik 3 author lain*. Vocaloid dan Utauloid dan -loid -loid lain cuma milik Crypton, Yamaha, INTERNET, dll.**

Kanatan: Saya warningnya ya?

**Warning: OOC, abal, aneh, alur GaJe, bisa menyebabkan merinding dll. Jika kepala anda merasa sakit, harap hubungi pemakaman terdekat dan segeralah memesan tempat sebelum kehabisan! #plak**

Makorin: Ok, kita Ce-Ki-DOOTT!**  
**

* * *

Setahun terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Kini sudah musim gugur. Miku juga tengah bermain dengan gembira bersama Teddy. Ia sudah lupa dengan Rin ataupun Len. Ia terlalu gembira bermain bersama Teddy.  
"Miku, kami pergi belanja dulu.. Mau ikut?" tanya ibunya.  
"Tidak ah! Miku disini saja!" geleng Miku.  
"Ya sudah, kamu tinggal disini sendirian?" tanya ayahnya.  
"Iya! Miku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Miku.  
"Baiklah.. Kunci pintunya ya.. Jangan bukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak dikenal! Lalu-" ucapan ibunya dipotong Miku yang mendorong mereka keluar.  
"Iya! Miku tahu! Sudahlah! Daahh!" kata Miku sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.  
"Nah, Teddy! Ayo kita main!" seru Miku sambil melanjutkan permainannya.  
"Miku.. Konichiwa.." sebuah suara yang manis memanggil Miku dari belakang. Saat Miku menoleh..  
"Uwaaa! Rin! Len!" kata Miku yang kaget dengan bonekanya yang berubah menjadi dua orang yang berumur 14 tahun.  
"Iya Miku.. Ini kami.." kata Len sambil tersenyum aneh.  
"Haahh.. Kupikir siapa! Ayo main!" seru Miku sambil menarik lengan keduanya. Senyuman licik terlihat diwajah Rin dan Len. Tapi, Miku tak menyadari itu.  
"Kita main apa?" tanya Miku.  
"Bagaimana dengan.. Petak umpet?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis namun sedikit.. Jahat. Dan lagi-lagi Miku tak menyadarinya.  
"Baiklah!" jawab Miku.  
"Nah, yang jaga Miku-chan ya.." kata Len sambil menutup mata Miku dengan kain hitam.  
"Ok! Miku hitung sampai 10 ya! 1.. 2.. 3.." kata Miku sambil mulai menghitung. Sementara Miku menghitung, Rin dan Len berjalan kearah kamar Miku. Mereka mengambil boneka teddy bear Miku.  
"Hmm.. Rin, kita apakan dia? Hn?" seringai Len.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita.. Hancurkan?" tanya Rin sambil mengeluarkan pisau.  
"Yah.. Seru juga.." kata Len.

JLEB

Rin menancapkan pisaunya diperut boneka teddy.  
"Kurang seru.." kata Len sambil membelah teddy menjadi dua.  
"Yah.. Terserah kau, Lenny.." ejek Rin sambil mengeluarkan busa isian teddy.  
"Huh! Dasar Rinny!" balas Len seraya mencabik-cabik teddy. Boneka teddy Mikupun dihancurkan Rin dan Len.  
"Riin! Leen! Apa yang- Kyaa!" teriak Miku. Dia kaget melihat teddynya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dia segera berlari menghampiri serpihan bonekanya.  
"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Huaa!" tangis Miku.  
"Kami? Tidak ada.. Kami hanya menyingkirkan dia, Miku.." jawab Rin sambil berjongkok.  
"Ya.. Kami ingin dia merasakan apa yang kami rasakan.." kata Len sambil menyentuh dagu Miku.  
"Ukh.. Huaa! Rin dan Len jahat! Pergi! Pergi!" usir Miku sambil melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya.  
"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.." tawa Len. "Jahat? Kaulah yang jahat Miku.." kata Len sambil menatap tajam Miku. Miku menjauh. Namun, ada Rin dibelakangnya.  
"Kau membuang kami dan memilih dia.. Apa kau pikir.. Kami tidak kecewa?" tanya Rin dingin. "Kami menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun.. Dan dengan mudahnya kau membuang kami?" kata Rin melembut. Wajahnya merah. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi, dia menutup matanya dan berbalik badan.  
"Miku.. Apa kau ingin merasakan apa yang 'Teddy'mu rasakan, hn?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya.  
"Kyaaaaa! Tidaakkk!" teriak Miku sambil berlari keluar. Miku kecil segera berlari kearah hutan kabut dibelakang rumahnya.  
"Tidak.. Tidak.." kata Miku sambil terus berlari.  
"Percuma saja lari.." kata Rin dengan datar dan dingin.  
"Kami tahu kau akan lari kemari, Miku.." kata Len. Miku dikepung.  
"A.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku.. Tidak tahu perasaan kalian.. Maafkan aku!" isak Miku.  
"Terlambat Miku.. Kami.. Akan membunuhmu.." kata Rin sambil tersenyum licik dan mendekatkan pisaunya kejantung Miku.  
"Tidaak-" jeritan Miku terpotong. Jantungnya ditusuk oleh Rin.  
"Mission completed.." kata Len. "Ayo, Rin!" kata Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.  
"Ya! Ayo!" kata Rin. Merekapun berjalan menjauhi Miku dan hutan berkabut.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Kanatan: Wuookeehh! Owari juga akhirnya!

Hime-chan: Oh, iya.. soal cerita Magical Mirror dan Starduster yang kehapus itu.. maaf, ya..

Makorin: Iya.. File yang berisi 2 cerita tersebut ke-delete.. Jadi ceritanya kehapus juga.. _ _"

Hanacchi: Padahal Magical Mirror udah selesai dan Starduster udah nyampe pertengahan cerita.. _ _"

Other Author: Ya.. sayang sekali..

Hime-chan: Daripada kita galau, mendin nonton SPICE! #sesat

Kanatan: honto ni BAKA.. -_-"

Hanacchi n Makorin: *ngangguk disko*

4 Author: Ok, Jaa nee! SeeU in the next sutorii!

_Someone in someplace_

SeeU: Belakangan ini aku bersin terus.. kenapa ya?


End file.
